


So Long as You Remember

by chuwaeyo



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Confessions, Drunk Avengers, Drunken Confessions, Drunken Shenanigans, F/F, Fluff, Morning After, Morning Kisses, Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 23:00:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15592689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chuwaeyo/pseuds/chuwaeyo
Summary: Pairing: Wanda x Fem!readerPrompt: Req: Wanda x reader where they have feelings for each other but they are both to shy to say something and at one of Tony’s parties Wanda gets tipsy and keeps pulling R in her lap / is touchy and at the end they confess their feelings? That would be sweet (maybe no Angst this time even though I live for your angst but I need something to heal my breaking heart haha)





	So Long as You Remember

Coming home to the Compound full of drunken superheroes was definitely in your top ten favorite moments of all time. No matter what time of the year it was or even what time it was that day, you knew that a team of drunk heroes meant good (and hilarious) memories were going to follow.

And today was no different.

After spending the last three months overseas undercover, you were finally home. Once you got to the lobby, FRIDAY quickly told you that Tony was hosting a small party to celebrate your return, but because they were unsure of when you were flying in, they had started early.

The fact that all your friends were already drunk was just the cherry on top of having them all home together. When you walked into the common area, the smile on your face grew ten times larger seeing the chaos your friends had gotten up to already -

Pietro, as fast as he was, was also the fastest to get drunk and had the smallest tolerance, and was already curled up on the couch sleeping; Clint, Tony, Bucky, and Sam were all chasing each other and wearing each others' clothes with Vision trying to catch them so they could stop running around; and Thor, Steve, Bruce, and Natasha were crowded over the table with Peter (thankfully sober) arguing over something that sounded like conspiracy theories and Wanda sitting quietly nearby, noticing you almost immediately. 

She quickly beamed and waved you over to the table, "(Y/N)! Come here, I missed you so MUCH!"

You wouldn't admit it out loud, but you definitely missed Wanda the most, ever since you met her, you've had the biggest crush on her, it most definitely beat Coulson's thing for Steve. 

And little did you know, she felt the exact same way, but the two of you were also a couple of the most awkward people when it came to relationships and talking about feelings, you had both just settled into a weird state of semi-flirtatious friendship because you were also both too shy to confess.

"I missed you too Wanda, how are you feeling?" You smiled as she used her powers to basically carry yourself over to the table faster, "how long have you all been drinking?"

When you were close enough, she beamed at you and quickly pulled you into her lap, wrapping her arms around your waist to make sure you couldn't escape and began to whisper against your ear, "better now that you're home, (Y/N/N), I really missed you so much. Did you know one day I missed you so much that Tony and Natasha went out and bought me your favorite ice cream? Also, I think we've been drinking since noon? So not that long."

The contact and sudden boldness made your cheeks heat up, but you knew it was hopeless to try to escape her tight hold and accepted your fate with a small smile, "did you now? Are you finally opening up to the greatness that is vanilla bean ice cream? And I hate to burst your bubble Wanda, but it's already 11:30, you've all been drinking for the last eleven hours?"

"I did miss you that much, you can ask anyone, believe me", Wanda's voice got quieter and she loosened her grip on you, "...vanilla bean is still too plain for me, but I love it since you love it too, like almost how much I love -"

"Oh jeez, Wanda, let me take you to your room, you're falling asleep on me here", you took the chance to stand up and helped her do the same with a small laugh, "or, well, under me since you pulled me into your lap."

Wanda pouted, but let you lead her to her room anyway, speaking up only when you reached her bed, "you're not listening to me! I love you!" Her eyes were hazy and you couldn't tell if her cheeks were red from blushing or all the alcohol, but it was a cute sight nonetheless, "I love you so much, it's like, kind of ridiculous."

The confession made you smile, but you were still too tired from the flight back home, and she was much too drunk to do anything about it, "oh yeah? That's really sweet to hear Wanda, I'm touched."

"Who cares if it's sweet? You're not answering me, and all I want to do is hold your hand, and hug you, and kiss your face, even when you say a dumb pun."

Her pout turned into a small scowl, and you had you hold yourself back from laughing so she wouldn't get any more irritated, "How about a deal? If you agree to sleep now, and you remember that you confessed in the morning, I'll give you an answer. Does that sound okay?"

She stared at you for a few moments like she was committing the moment to her memory before nodding and letting you help her to bed, her eyes already shut from the long night, "can I get a hint at least?"

Though utterly and completely drunk, her determination and confidence were endearing, and because you were always a softie for her, you just smiled and pressed a quick kiss to her forehead, "I love you too."

When you sat back up and heard light snoring, you laughed quietly when you realized Wanda had already fallen asleep, wondering if she had heard your confession before she fell asleep and made your way to your own room to rest.

In the morning, you were the first one awake in the Compound, relishing in the peace and calmness that was rare for all of you, and quickly made your way to the kitchen to brew some coffee and continue to enjoy your morning before the small horde with hangovers decided to rise.

After the coffee finished brewing, you poured yourself a mug and sat at the counter, taking in the quiet morning all by yourself until you heard bare feet shuffling on the floor and looked up to see Wanda, her face redder than the jackets she usually wore for missions.

She most definitely remembered at least some parts of last night and was embarrassed, and you couldn't help but smile into your coffee, "Morning Wanda, how are you feeling?"

"Oh um, (Y/N), I didn't know you came home", Wanda avoided your eyes but slowly made her way over to you as you poured her some coffee, "did you come home last night?"

"Oh yeah, I most definitely came home last night to a Compound full of drunken heroes, it was my favorite homecoming yet." You passed her the new mug and watched her fidget under your gaze with a small grin, "figured you wouldn't be up until the afternoon like the others, got some important business you need to attend to today?"

As you finished speaking, Wanda choked on her coffee and quickly cleared her throat, "well, yes, you could call it that I think, I'm not 100% sure though."

With a small pout, you turned your body to face her completely, "Not remembering last night?" 

"Well, I'm, um, not quite sure, it's all a blur and I don't know if I was dreaming or not." Wanda bit her lip and finally looked over at you, looking for some kind of sign, "to be honest, all I remember is you."

The innocent confession made your cheeks heat up, "me?"

"Yes, it's a blur, but I remember you", Wanda was no longer avoiding your gaze and smiled, "I remember saying I missed you, I love you, and I think the sensation of you kissing me goodnight?"

"Really now? I wasn't even drinking last night, but I think I'll need something to jog my memory a bit", you smiled as she caught your understanding and mirrored the lovestruck look on your face before leaning in and capturing your lips with hers in quick kisses before deepening the kiss until you were both breathless.

And in all her hungover glory, and both of your baggy pajamas and messy hair, and the (semi-gross) mix of morning breath and coffee flavored lips, you couldn't ask for a better, first real kiss with her.


End file.
